Unnamed Deep Space 9 Starfleet sciences division personnel
The following is a list of unnamed Starfleet personnel who served in the sciences division aboard Deep Space 9. Nurse 1 This nurse assisted Doctor Julian Bashir in helping Li Nalas out of the airlock after he was brought to DS9 following his rescue from Cardassia IV. When it was learned that Li had taken a phaser hit, she and Bashir held him steady as Dax beamed them to the Infirmary. ( ) She visited Quark's bar while made some business opportunities to Quark. Later, she passed the Replimat on the Promenade when Pel told Jadzia Dax that she is female. ( ) Later that year, she was enjoying the music played at Quark's by Varani while sitting next to Morn, eventually hugging Morn and resting her chin on his shoulder as she listened. ( ) Nurse 2 This Starfleet medical officer was one of the few Starfleet officers who stayed on the station when Bajorans took control of Deep Space 9 in early 2370. ( ) In 2370 he passed by one of the station's airlocks, adjacent to the Replimat, as Proka Migdal and Rugal are met by Zolan as they departed their transport. ( ) Later that year, while off duty, he had a drink at Quark's, shortly before he visited Club Martus. ( ) He passed the Replimat when Kor introduced Jadzia Dax to Koloth ( ) and was talking to several civilians on the Promenade a few days later. ( ) He passed the infirmary when Chief O'Brien stepped into the location and was later present in Quark's when Elim Garak collapsed. ( ) He listened Quark when the Ferengi told about his glorious fight against Kozak and how he killed him. Later, he joined the bar for a drink. ( ) He participated in the dabo game when the brawl between the Romulans and the Klingon Intelligence officers started. Later he visited a shop on the Promenade. ( ) He was among the crewmembers aboard the Defiant who were secured in their quarters when a Changeling saboteur took control of the ship. ( ) He came on board the station in early 2372 alongside Lieutenant Commander Worf and was one of the medical officers briefed by Doctor Julian Bashir about the upcoming Klingon boarding of the station. ( ) In 2372, he took the payment from the striking employees of Quark's and agreed not to visit the establishment. ( ) Along with Garak and Tora Ziyal, he used the turbolift in 2372. ( ) He was a guest in Quark's when Brunt closed the bar and took all property away from Quark. ( ) He was present during Gowron's speech in 2372. ( ) He served aboard the Defiant during the war between the Dominion and Starfleet and was among the crewmembers who were successful in their mission to destroy a Dominion facility near the Argolis Cluster. ( ) He left Quark's and was talking to another man. They stopped their talk when Kira and Odo had their first kiss on the Promenade. ( ) He visited Quark's when the Vulcan challenged Captain Sisko for a baseball game ( ) and when Sarina Douglas was brought aboard the station and watched her playing dabo, hosted by M'Pella. ( ) He was at the Replimat while Chief O'Brien and Nog had a discussion about the captain's desk. ( ) He visited Quark's Bar again when the Klingon Kor asked Worf for a favor. ( ) He left a transport which arrived at Deep Space 9 and was missing Miles O'Brien. ( ) He passed Odo and the Changeling Laas on the Promenade and witnessed the following fight between Laas and two Klingons in which one of the Klingons was killed by Laas. ( ) He visited Quark's several times in 2375 and participated in dabo games. ( ) He was having a drink in the Replimat and later listened the speech of Grand Nagus Zek in Quark's. ( ) Nurse 3 This Starfleet officer served in the science division on board Deep Space 9. He was among the crewmembers aboard the Defiant who were secured in their quarters when a Changeling saboteur took over the control of the ship. ( ) He was on duty in sickbay after Rom became unconscious and assisted Dr. Bashir in his treatment. ( ) He was on duty at Ops when Captain Sisko and Jadzia Dax returned from a meeting at Starfleet Command in 2373. ( ) He was on duty in ops when Odo tells Captain Sisko about his "solid" injuries in Sisko's office. ( ) He served in ops in 2373. ( ) He was on duty at Ops when the station prepared for the Dominion invasion. Later, he was among the Starfleet personnel who were evacuated from the station. ( ) }} Nurse 4 This female medical officer was working on the science station on ops when Michael Eddington was forced to load the neural patterns of Sisko, Dax, Worf, Kira, and O'Brien into the station's computer systems. She watched the transport of the senior staff from aboard the and the following malfunction and remained on duty on ops until the patterns were brought back by using the systems aboard the Defiant. ( ) She was reading a PADD after Kurn was attacked aboard Deep Space 9. ( ) Nurse 5 This nurse assisted Doctor Julian Bashir in preparing Captain Benjamin Sisko for neuropolaric induction surgery, following his exposure to a harmful Prophet-induced vision, in 2373. ( ) Nurse 6 This Starfleet nurse served aboard the Defiant while in orbit of Gaia. She assisted Doctor Bashir putting Odo in stasis and treating Major Kira in the sickbay. ( ) She was present when Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien woke up and the neural link to Luther Sloan's mind was disconnected. She helped Miles O'Brien sit up. ( ) Nurse 7 Science officer 1 This female science division officer was among the crewmembers who were collecting Tribbles on Deep Space 9's Promenade. ( ) She passed a gangway on Deep Space 9 shortly before Arissa, who hid herself, tried to get access to the station's computer for a second time. ( ) Science officer 2 This female science division ensign was among the crewmember who were evacuated from the habitat ring following an explosion in Miles O'Brien's quarters. She passed Major Kira. ( ) Science officer 3 This Starfleet science officer was wounded during the Dominion attack on Deep Space 9 in 2373. An operations division officer helped him on board the Defiant when Captain Sisko ordered the evacuation of Deep Space 9. ( ) Science officer 4 This Starfleet science division officer was stationed aboard Deep Space 9 in 2375. He was present on ops when General Martok told Chief O'Brien about his returned bloodwine. ( ) Science officer 5 This female science division officer worked on the bridge of the Defiant during the final attack against the Dominion in the Dominion War. She manned an aft station when her console exploded and she fell over another console. Later, she was working on an aft station of the bridge. ( ) Sao Paulo science officer This Starfleet science officer served aboard the in 2375. He attended the official ceremony on the bridge in which Admiral William Ross gave Captain Sisko the command of the starship. He left the bridge shortly before Ross told Sisko that another point of interest was on the PADD he gave the captain, the name change from Sao Paulo to . ( ) }} Vulcan science officer This Vulcan science officer served in the science division on board Deep Space 9 in 2372. During the strike of the employees of Quark's O'Brien saw her and told Julian Bashir that she'll not join Quark's during the strike. He was right, she passed the establishment. ( ) .}} 04 Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed Vulcans Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century) Deep Space 9